The present disclosure relates to a separator in which a product such as milk is to be processed. The separator has a vertical axis of rotation and includes: a centrifugal drum; an admission tube; a distributor including an admission chamber located downstream of the admission tube and distribution channels leading into a centrifugal chamber of the centrifugal drum. A rib body is located in the admission chamber and the rib body provides an outlet to the distributor channels.
Such a separator is known from DE 10 2004 038 613 A1. As described in this document, when separators are used to sterilize milk, short-term deteriorations in the sterilization efficiency possibly occur as a result of pressure rises in the admission system caused, for example, by partial emptying, switching tanks or by an increased air content in the product. Another problem is the transport, shaft run, of bacteria to the skimming disk.
In order to solve this problem, it is proposed in DE 10 2004 038 613 A1 that connecting bores are provided to a ring-shaped cavity which is formed above the free end of the admission tube in the distributor, that the connecting bores extend between a preferably conical feed region and the ring-shaped cavity and that respectively one rib is assigned to the outlet openings from the feed region into the feed bores of the distributor and the connecting bores to the ring-shaped cavity. By this means a particularly uniform acceptance and acceleration and a particularly uniform ventilation of the product is achieved, relatively constant ventilation values can be achieved even when the air content in the product is elevated.
This solution has proved successful but can be further optimized again particularly in the constructive aspect and preferably with regard to its efficiency.
The solution is the subject of the present disclosure discussed below.
The present disclosure relates to a separator in which a product such as milk is to be processed. The separator includes: a centrifugal drum; an admission tube; a distributor including an admission chamber located downstream of the admission tube and distribution channels leading into a centrifugal chamber of the centrifugal drum. A rib body is located in the admission chamber and the rib body provides an outlet to the distributor channels. The rib body includes a plurality of ribs and a base section connecting the plurality of ribs along a periphery of the base section.
The rib body is easy to mount. In addition, the admission pressure can be reduced and the admission capacity increased. This results in a gentle product supply in the distributor. In addition, the risk of deposits forming in the admission region is reduced.
According to the present disclosure, one or several of the rotational axes are aligned, which means a strong acceleration of the material to be centrifuged in the circumferential direction. However, it is within the scope of the present disclosure to adjust this relative to the respective radials, for example between 1° and 80°. The ribs can be configured to be straight but also curved. A shovel-like design with curvatures in all spatial directions is within the scope of the present disclosure as long as an acceleration effect is given in the circumferential direction.
Embodiments according to the present disclosure are further discussed herein including the claims.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.